The present disclosure relates to a technology effectively applicable to a semiconductor device, for example, an LC circuit.
In recent years, demand for computer equipment using radio such as Bluetooth (registered trademark) has been increased and it has been required to integrate a radio circuit into one chip for incorporation into wearable devices. Under such circumstances, radio circuits have been increasingly incorporated into semiconductor devices such as microcomputers and SoCs (System-on-a-Chips).
Therefore, semiconductor devices tend to increase in a packaging area.
In this regard, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-260939 proposes a technology in which a spiral inductor and a capacitive element are superposed and disposed for size reduction of the circuit components of a radio circuit.
[Patent Document 1] Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-260939